The goal of this project is the bioproduction of the anticancer natural chemical perillyl alcohol and the flavoring ingredient carveol from the write citrus-derived monoterpene limonene. The enzyme used in the conversion is a novel limonene hydroxylase enzyme cloned from a Bacillus steorothermophitus moderate thermophile which utilizes limonene as a sole carbon source. The MSU Mass Spectrometry Facility has been vital to the success of this project.